brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse, Part 4 (And 5)
Reclipse is a story about some very impetuous Pokemon Trainers and the bad, bad decisions they make. It updates on a not-very-regular basis, which can be translated to 'Whenever Sunset feels like writing'. Fun Fact of the day: Oh, and I'll start posting some funny things like episode names. Yeah. Fun. Reclipse is, unfortunately, a story that follows the same basic format as some very popular other blog stories. It will definitely offend about 90% of the Wikia population. Please don't kill me. Part One can be found right here: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse,_Part_1 Part Two can be found right here: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse,_Part_2 And lastly, Part Three is right here: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse,_Part_3 I probably messed up the links but whatever. Let's get this party started! ~~RECLIPSE~~ Episode IV: Stop Advertising!!1!!!!1 ~~RECLIPSE~~ Episode V: It's Mine! Sunset: Sheesh, you couldn't have at least TOLD us that we were going to get teleported to an alternate dimension? CyanVin: Yeah, Gyradoes You Should Have Said At Least Something Gyradoes: Not you, too iFauxy: Well hey Youtubegirl, whaddaya say? Youtubegirl: Team Ecloud? iFauxy: Sounds good! :D Pokefreak: May I join? Angelic: Which, the story or the team? Pokefreak: It seems like I'm already in the story, so I'll join the team then. Gyradoes: Well now I won't have to worry about my conflicting double loyalties anymoare Angelic: Me neither! ShadowPikachu, Logopedia: We wanna join ;) iFauxy: Sure thing! Cyan: Hey Check Out My New Shop! It's called- CyanVin gets blown up for advertising Sunset: Oh, no Littionary: sings a Wikia parody of whatever song that was Sunset: gives Littionary a Jigglypuff and a pat on the back in the 'right direction'- off a cliff in this case Littionary: >>:O Sunset: >>:D Gyradoes: Everyone is dieng Jwle: Well, thanks for being so OBVIOUS Gyradoes: You're welcome Logopedia: So, what is this story about? ShadowPikachu: I don't know and I don't care Angelic: I am dead :( Youtubegirl: When will you post your next story? Also can you include me? Sunset: Nooo advertisiijnng Youtubegirl: explodes iFauxy: READ THE TITLE OF THE STORY, PEOPLE Queen: This story had a title? Jwle: MY BLOWTORCH IS RIGHT HERE, QUEEN, IN CASE YOU COME BACK ANYTIME SOON Queen: squeaks and vanishes Littionary: hi, did you just see queen around? it would mean so much to me if you told me~ Jwle: MY BLOWTORCH IS AIMING AT YOU, IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO FOLLOW IN QUEEN'S FOOTSTEPS, WHICH WILL BE ASHES BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH THEM Sunset: Chillax bro -_- Angel: Ooh, that gave me an idea! Let's go to Vannil Ice Cream? Everyone: ...Vannil? iFauxy: Hey, if this is going to be a Sudden Death scenario, then you have to give me credit Sunset: stamps iFauxy with a rubber stamp that says 'Credit' in blue ink Gyradoes: We're in an alternate dimension, how will we get to Vannil Ice Cream from here? MegaGyradoes: Because I brought my RTD Everyone: Oh yeah, so did I Pokefreak: Well, now that I'm part of Team Ecloudy, what do I do? iFauxy: Well. Now that Youtubegirl is dead, I'm actually disbanding the team in grief Logopedia: Aww :( ShadowPikachu: Hey, why not start our own team! Angel: You go off and do that. Pokefreak: We'll be back when we have a better team! ~~''Pokefreak, Logopedia, and ShadowPikachu leave''~~ Sunset: Well, I died in iFauxy's story, will I die in my own? iFauxy: You didn't die. YET. Sunset: WELL, THAT'S REASSURING Jwle: I can help you on your way if that's what you really want Sunset: No, no, I'm fine ALIVE, thankyouverymuch ~~Jwle roasted Sunset with her own blowtorch.~~ ~~A critical hit!~~ ~~It's a OHKO!~~ Angelic: Well, that takes care of that... Gyradoes: We need a death counter now Kohmasahn: Where did I come from? MegaGyarados: Probably that same portal that everyone else did Kohmasahn: Oh, kewl. Right now, exactly 2 people died in the l@st episode, @nd 4 people died this episode, m@king 6 people de@d in @ll. Would you like me to s@y how? iF@uxy: why is everyone t@lking with @'s now Sunset: Cos my key is broken... Jwle: GET B@CK, OR I WILL RO@ST YOU @G@IN Sunset: N@h, I'm @ ghost @nd you c@n't kill me @g@in Kohm@s@hn: Ok@y, I'll just s@y how they died iF@uxy: Sunset, give me credit or else Sunset: I @lre@dy st@mped you with the 'Credit' st@mp @ngelic: Fine fine wh@tever Koh: Some people died bec@use they were stupid, others bec@use they were in the wrong pl@ce @t the wrong time Sunset: My key is still berserk :( @ngelic: I'd like one scoop of V@nilluxe Delight, ple@se Gyr@does: @re you telling me th@t we've been in the V@nnil Ice Cre@m complex for the whole entire time?? @ngelic: Yep ^v^ Gyr@does: Seriously?? Jwle: This m@ilbox is mine iF@uxy: @nd this tri@gon@l sign @ngelic: This blue b@lloon Koh: The month of June Sunset: They're MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE Gyr@does: Oh, good grief... Meg@Gy@r@dos: 7iggy's sweets @re mine Koh: W@it, who's 7iggy? iF@uxy: Doesn't m@tter, cos th@t birdie's tweets @re mine Jwle: The city's streets, both your feet, iF@uxy: They're @ll inf@tic@lly mine, w@it, did I spell th@t wrong? Gyr@does: YOu're typing, you don't spell @ngelic: It @ll belongs to me, everything th@t I see... Koh: North, south, e@st, @nd west Meg@Gy@r@dos: I c@ress it, bec@use I possess it Stingy: I'm Stingy @nd it's MINE Sunset: Get outt@ here nukes Stingy Stingy: @ww... iF@uxy: THIS @WKW@RD SILENCE IS @LSO MINE Koh: It's now @n instrument@l bre@k holds up @ tri@ngle @ngelic: TRI@GON@L SIGN CONFIRMED Sunset: The floor @nd ceiling @re mine, @ll your feelings @re mine... Queen: Does th@t me@n you love Mewtwo @s much @s I do? Sunset: HOW @RE YOU NOT B@NNED We@ther Synchronise: She h@sn't done @nything worthy of being b@nned... Yet. Queen: Mehehehe Jwle: Well, no one c@res iF@uxy: You @lw@ys knew it, Gyr@does: Th@t's @ll there is to it... Everyone: IT'S MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE Sunset: Now, th@t's @ p@rty! ---- Sorry for the l@te upd@te! It's @ double episode, though, so I hope it's fine with you guys! ---- Rating on Reclipse, Ep. 4? Love Like Don't care Dislike Hate Do you h@te re@ding the @'s @s much @s I h@te typing them? Use copy-p@ste... Use copy-p@ste... Fix your comp... E@t c@ke... T@ke @ bre@k... I don't c@re @bout the @'s ---- Sorry, but no more people in Reclipse for the moment ---- Would you like more Reclipse? If so, would you want yourself to be included? Moar pls and I'd like to join the party Moar pls and I'm fine with how I am Don't make more STAHP DIS CANCEROUS CRINGE Why does everyone copy me polls? :'( Idk Bec@use they w@nt to look cool I'm one of the copiers @nd I find this [],uestion offensive Please in the comments section, otherwise I won't know who to include. Reclipse updates when Sunset feels like it! Category:Blog posts